


Troy is leaving.

by nascence



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascence/pseuds/nascence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all try to talk Troy out of it. Of course they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy is leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost immediately after watching Cooperative Polygraphy; it's not a particularly happy fic.

They all try to talk Troy out of it. Of course they do. Well, all of them except Abed, whose main argument is silence.

 

Jeff feels particularly guilty. After all, it was his speech that drove them to the finish line; without him, they would have never known about Pierce's stupid _bequeathings_.

 

He tries to talk Troy into contesting the requirements in the will. But it seems like Troy actually wants to go. Finding himself, he says, is something he needs to do. Pierce just gave him the opportunity.

 

The $86 from Annie's bank account go toward getting Troy a phone that will work no matter where in the world he is. For emergencies, she says.

 

He almost doesn't take it, because what's the point in traveling around the world _alone_ if you can just call home whenever you feel like it? But then Shirley points out that if he dies alone in the middle of the ocean somewhere she'll hunt him down and whoop his ghost's ass, so he takes it.

 

Britta actually succeeds into talking him into setting up a blog so he can record all the _important cultural information_ he comes across and _share it with the world_.

 

Abed spends entire days in the Dreamatorium, alone. He barely talks to Troy, even when Troy tries to talk to him first, but he doesn't _avoid_ talking to Troy so much as he gets that blank look on his face that so many things are happening inside his brain that none of them can make it to the outside. Troy understands. But this is also something he needs to do.

 

He leaves, and nothing is ever the same again.


End file.
